There have been known optical shake correction and electronic shake correction as a method for correcting an image shake resulting from a hand shake in image pickup apparatuses using image pickup elements, such as a CCD (Charge Coupled Device) and CMOS (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor). The optical shake correction is a method for optically correcting a shake of a photographed image by changing the optical axis angle of light incident on the image pickup element and the electronic shake correction is a method for electronically correcting a shake of a photographed image by controlling a cut-out position of the photographed image stored in a memory.
Both the optical shake correction and the electronic shake correction have a finite correctable range due to the configuration thereof. If the correctable range is extended for the optical shake correction, an increase in size of the device configuration will result. By the electronic shake correction, it is not possible to correct an image shake within an exposure time of the image pickup element, and thus the image quality tends to degrade compared to the optical shake correction.
Therefore, Patent Document 1 discloses an image pickup apparatus that extends the correctable range of an image shake by using both the optical shake correction and the electronic shake correction.
In this image pickup apparatus, an image shake is corrected effectively by increasing the ratio of correction by the electronic shake correction than that by the optical shake correction when the electronic zoom increases and by increasing the ratio of correction by the optical shake correction than that by the electronic shake correction when the electronic zoom decreases.